Cena
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Hay algo muy claro en la mente de todos los integrantes de Seirin y Too: alguien tendrá que sacrificarse y salvar la cena.


**Cena**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

—¿Quién va a detenerlas?

La pregunta es simple y tan directa que todos se quedan en silencio. No hay forma de contestarla sin quedar como un cobarde, al fin de cuentas, y nadie quiere tampoco ofrecerse para embarcar tal misión.

Es claro, sin embargo, que alguien debe sacrificarse si es que pretenden sobrevivir esa noche, por lo que miradas son intercambiadas, repitiendo sin palabras lo que ya fue pronunciado.

Eso no se mantiene por mucho, pero el que primero habla no es un valiente, sino alguien que perdió la paciencia.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo —dice, dando media vuelta, mas su retirada es interrumpida por un rodillazo en una de sus pantorrillas.

—Claro que lo tiene, Aomine-kun.

—¡Tetsu! —exclama Aomine en vez de quejarse de dolor, aunque masajea el punto impactado de su pierna y fulmina con su mirada a Kuroko—. ¿Qué demonios?

—Esto te concierne tanto como a todos nosotros —continúa Kuroko, ignorando el reclamo, con su usual expresión neutra que bien puede significar que se está riendo en su interior, que está tan asustado como los demás o que la situación le es indiferente.

—Me temo que Kuroko-kun está en lo cierto —comenta Imayoshi con un suspiro preocupado—. Momoi-chan estaba bastante entusiasmada de preparar algo para la cena y no creo que sea justo herir sus sentimientos rechazando sus esfuerzos.

La mueca de Aomine parece indicar una mezcla de molestia ante la idea de Momoi llorando y algo de disgusto por las palabras de Imayoshi, mas no se mueve del lugar, mira fijamente la puerta cerrada que da a la cocina y luego habla, dando una orden muy clara.

—Entonces ve y salva el día, Ryo.

Sakurai se tensa, haciendo obvio que no había esperando ser nombrando cuando está en un rincón, con sus hombros gachos como si quisiera pasar desaparecido.

—¡Eh! ¡L-lo siento, Aomine-san! —balbucea, haciendo una rápida y profunda inclinación—. ¡Lo siento mucho!

—Deja de disculparte, hongo —interrumpe Hyuga con una mano en su temple, la cual deja caer en el mismo momento en que anuncia con solemnidad—. Lo decidiremos justamente.

—¿Piedra, papel o tijera? —propone Koganei.

—O una lotería —dice Tsuchida al tiempo que Wakamatsu da su propia idea.

—¿¡Con un partido!?

—Para no terminar partidos —añade Izuki inmediatamente, arruinando todas las sugerencias y produciendo un corto silencio incómodo.

—Tú cállate —interviene Hyuga una vez más, mientras Susa suspira sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Bueno, no creo que sea para tanto —habla Kiyoshi con una sonrisa y pone una de sus grandes manos en el hombro derecho de Hyuga—. No es como si fuese la primera vez que comemos algo preparado por Riko.

El «y seguimos aquí para contarlo» que está implícito en sus palabras no parece animar a nadie.

—¿No es peor que Satsuki? —cuestiona Aomine con una ceja alzada, mirando a Kuroko de reojo.

—Creo que ambas hacen su mejor esfuerzo —ofrece Kuroko con diplomacia, robando las pocas esperanzas que los miembros de Too pudieron haber tenido.

—¡Ah, olvídenlo! Ustedes —dice Hyuga, moviendo su hombro para obligar a Kiyoshi a soltarlo, al tiempo que señala a Furihata, Fukuda y Kawahara, quienes hasta el momento habían podido permanecer dichosamente desapercibidos a pesar de no ser expertos desorientando como Kuroko—, entren y eviten que arruinen la comida. Orden de capitán —finaliza, intimidante.

—P-pero no somos los únicos de primer año —intenta razonar Fukuda en el mismo instante en el que Kawahara da un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Y por cierto, dónde está Kagami? —cuestiona Furihata, quizás para cambiar el tema o quizás porque realmente le inquieta.

Es una buena pregunta, que hace que todos miren al grupo que se reunió en el corredor que lleva a la cocina de la villa rentada para el campamento de entrenamiento conjunto en el que están.

La respuesta, sin embargo, la consiguen cuando la puerta de la cocina es abierta y Kagami mismo asoma su cabeza por el umbral.

—¿Me buscan?

—¡Dime que estás haciendo algo para que no nos maten! —exclama Hyuga, caminando hacia adelante y retrocediendo un segundo después cuando dos personas deciden unirse a Kagami en la entrada de la cocina.

—No crees que estás siendo demasiado rudo, Hyuga-kun —dice Aida, luciendo amenazante aunque lo único que tiene en sus manos es un rallador de queso.

—Nosotras solo estamos ayudando a Kagamin a preparar la cena, ¿cierto, Riko-san? —agrega una sonriente Momoi, con sus manos cerradas con tanta fuerza alrededor de un pelador de papas que sus nudillos están blancos.

Nadie sabe qué hacer, salvo Kuroko, quien desaparece sin que nadie lo vea hacia la sala donde Nigou está durmiendo, dejando a todos sus menos afortunados compañeros y rivales enfrentando la situación que ellos mismos crearon con su —justificado— temor.

Pero cuando todos creen que están perdidos, Kiyoshi salva el día con una pregunta tan franca que borra la tensión del aire.

—¿Necesitan ayuda adicional?

Las chicas solo miran a Kagami, quien frunce el ceño en clara confusión, mas finalmente se encoje de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mitobe, te encargamos el resto —dice Koganei, empujando a Mitobe hacia adelante mientras todos los de Seirin aprueban en silencio la elección.

—Llegó tu momento, Sakurai-kun —pronuncia Imayoshi, dándole una palmada a éste para animar al que acaba de designar como el representante de Too.

Nadie desaprovecha la oportunidad de escapar en ese instante, dejando sus esperanzas en Kagami, Mitobe y Sakurai.

Con algo de suerte, esperan todos, podrán sobrevivir la cena y al día siguiente todo caerá en el olvido y no tendrán que temer morir, esta vez de agotamiento debido a un menú de entrenamiento inhumano creado en venganza.


End file.
